


Golden Flowers

by The_Useless_Cucumber



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Also known as: Why you shouldn't listen to certain songs while writing, Character Death, Humans are jerks, Mostly canon though, Slight canon variation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Useless_Cucumber/pseuds/The_Useless_Cucumber
Summary: Asriel didn't know what to do. His sibling was gone. They were dead and he was left alone. Maybe he could fulfill their last wish and bring them to see the golden flowers?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Faleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faleep/gifts).



Asriel didn't know what compelled him to take his sibling’s soul. He only just lost them. They only just died. He was still crying. Yet, he had reached out and grasped the bright red soul that was his sibling and pulled it closer to him. He absorbed it. He absorbed his sibling’s soul only minutes after they left him. He barely felt himself change as he sobbed. This couldn't be happening. Chara was alive only a bit ago. They had been talking to him, even laughing at his worry and claiming they would be okay. But now they were gone and he couldn't stop crying.

Habitually, he reached toward his sibling to hug them as he cried. When they didn't hug him back, he sobbed harder. This wasn't right. They were supposed to grow up together. They were supposed to rule together when Mom and Dad eventually stepped down from the throne. But that future wasn't possible anymore. It wasn't fair.

He pulled his sibling’s body closer, holding them tightly in his arms. Humans didn't die the same way monsters did. They stayed solid. They stayed in one piece. But it made it look like they would wake up at any point. They were cold, though. He felt the last of their warmth seep away until it was just a memory.

He stayed there for a few minutes, just holding them. Until he calmed down enough to see clearly again. His sibling seemed so calm. Sleeping. Pretend they were sleeping, Asriel. Pretend. What did they ask of you earlier, again? They wanted to see the yellow flowers in the human village at the base of the mountain. He couldn't do that. The barrier wouldn't let them leave. No one could leave unless they had both a monster and… human… soul… And he just absorbed their soul. He could… He could let them see the flowers. One last time. He could bring them to see the flowers.

He wiped his eyes and held his sibling tightly as he stood. He took a deep breath and exited the room. His parents were in the kitchen, talking of their worries about his sibling. They didn't know they were dead yet. He lowered his head and walked down the stairs. He didn't bother to be quiet. It didn't matter anymore. He had to get to the barrier. He had to leave. He had to do this one last thing. For Chara…

He paused only when the barrier was in front of him. He has seen it plenty of times. Thought about what the Surface would be like. But he had never once thought he would see it. He adjusted his grip on his sibling. They still looked like they were sleeping. He closed his eyes and walked through.

He didn't hear his parents worried shout of “Asriel no!”

He opened his eyes again to see a wide expanse of land in front of him, with the sun shinning brightly. He found it beautiful. But he didn't stare long, the weight of his sibling reminding him of his purpose.

His journey down the mountain did not take as long as he expected. But he still felt tired by the time he reached the bottom. He couldn't stop now, however. He had to keep going. He could see the village. The flowers were in the center. Chara had described it to him many times. He had to get there. That was his sibling’s chosen resting place. He would not stop now. He was this close. He couldn't quit. So he kept walking.

The village seemed oddly empty. Yet Chara had described how busy it had always been. He hoped nothing bad had happened. Though maybe it was for the better that he didn't see any humans on his way. That probably would end badly. He frowned and shook his head, stepping into the village center. Those thoughts would not be helpful. Besides, he was at his destination.

Just like his sibling had said, in the very center was a bright patch of golden flowers. He wished that he knew what they were called. He had always been interested in flowers. But Chara hadn't known and he wouldn't either. They were beautiful though. He could see why Chara would want to see them again so badly.

He kneeled beside the flower patch and ever so gently set his sibling down among the flowers. They looked so peaceful. Sleeping. It would be so easy to trick himself into thinking they were just sleeping and would wake up at any moment. But he knew they wouldn't. His sibling… His best friend… They really were gone. At least they got to lay in the flowers in their village one last time.

He snapped out of his thoughts as a scream broke out. He turned around to see a human standing there, staring at him and screaming. She wouldn't stop screaming.

“Monster! Monster! It's killed a child! Monster!”

He opened his mouth to say that he hadn't killed Chara. He didn't kill his sibling. But she only kept screaming. And soon enough, more humans appeared, armed and pointing their weapons at him. It made him scared. There were so many of them. And they all obviously wanted him dead.

A thought crossed his mind. He had absorbed one soul already. He was stronger than them. He could get six more and free everyone. He could- ...no. He wouldn't kill anyone. That would only start another war. He couldn't do that to his family. His people.

An arrow hit him in the shoulder. It hurt. It hurt so badly. But he clenched his teeth and turned around. More arrows landed around him, only a few hitting their target, embedding themselves into his back. He started to cry from the pain and bent over his sibling. Some of the humans had bad aim. They could hit his sibling. He wouldn't let them hit his sibling. He had to go. It wasn't safe here. He had to go home. He had to grab his sibling and leave.

He gasped as he was attacked yet again. The humans had gotten closer. Close enough to thrown their spears. It was getting hard to focus through the pain. They were trying to kill him. It hurt. But he picked up his sibling and struggled to his feet. He needed to go home now. The humans kept shouting but he couldn't make out what they were saying. He could only hear a faint, yet gentle voice that left him with an odd sense of calm.

_Come on, Azzy. It's time to go home._

It made him smile despite the situation as he staggered toward the mountain again, holding his sibling tightly. He just had to make it home. Then everything would be okay. The pain felt a lot more dull now. He could barely hear the humans yelling behind him as he climbed up the mountain.

_You're almost there, Azzy. Please just hang on a bit longer._

That seemed like a good idea. He nodded slightly as he kept climbing. It was getting harder to see. It was harder to climb. His body hurt and his legs didn't want to do what he wanted them to. But he kept walking. He kept walking even as he passed the barrier again. He was almost there just a little further. But he collapsed as soon as he reached the throne room. He couldn't do it anymore. Everything hurt.

_Come on, Azzy! Please! Just a little bit more!_

But he couldn't do it. He felt cold. It hurt. He heard voices that sounded familiar. He could barely look, his vision growing blurry. But he saw them. Standing only ten feet or so away were his parents. They looked scared. He smiled a bit. They were right there. He was home. He made it. They were right there. He…

He felt an odd sensation of falling away. He couldn't describe it. But he understood as he saw white dust out of the corner of his eye.

No. No! He didn't- He didn't come home! Just to die! He didn't- He didn't… he didn’t…

_ASRIEL!_

His dust was spread across the garden.


End file.
